Snowballs
by hyperpsychomaniac
Summary: The Saint Nazaire stops on a subzero block for a mission. But all that snow is just too much for some of the crew to resist...


**A/n: **I felt like writing something fun and cute. Enjoy:D And reviews are appreciated. ;)

* * *

**Snowballs**

"Mahad, would you be careful!?" Cortes shouted.

"It's just a bit of ice!" Mahad protested. He proceeded to skate across the open ramp of the Saint Nazaire on his shoes, waving his arms around in an attempt to keep balance.

The ship had landed not so long ago on the sub-zero block. According to the Vector, there had been a weather research station on the block, and he suspected there could still be information in its computer systems that would be useful in his development of a comprehensive map of Skyland. Seeing as they were in the area, Cortes had agreed to check it out.

"Alright," Cortes sighed, realising he was just wasting his time with Mahad, and turned to Dahlia and Wayan, "Let's just find this research station and see what's there." It was obvious he thought the trip, whether they found anything of not, would be a waste of time. But it wouldn't take long, and if he refused without a good reason the Vector wouldn't let him hear the end of it the whole way home.

"Whee!" giggled Mahad, as he once again slid across the icy decking. Then he lost his balance. He stayed on one foot for a split second, waving his arms in rapid circles, then slipped completely, tumbled down the ramp, and disappeared into a snow drift amidst a flurry of snowflakes.

"Mahad!" gasped Lena, who was already at the bottom of the ramp, with Cheng, making snow angels.

Cortes huffed and put his hand to his forehead. He'd told him to be careful.

Mahad had completely vanished beneath the snow drift, and nothing had moved since his entry. A little worried, both Wayan and Dahlia clambered carefully down the ramp.

"… Mahad…?" said Lena, treading carefully towards the hole Mahad had left. She could see nothing. Then something grabbed her leg and pulled her over. Lena screamed, and fell in a heap. "Mahad!"

"I think he's alright…" grinned Wayan.

Mahad finally appeared, sitting up beside Lena in the snow. "Sorry, squirt. Couldn't resist."

"That wasn't funny, Mahad," Dahlia scolded. "You could've hurt yourself or Lena just…" She was cut off suddenly, as a snowball exploded on her shoulder.

"Ha!"

"Right…"

Mahad stopped laughing when a snowball hit him in the side of the head. "Hey!"

Lena giggled. And got a snowball for her efforts.

Within seconds, a full blown snowball fight had erupted between the three.

Cortes had made it to the bottom of the ramp and stepped off carefully into the snow. He watched a snowball zing across in front of him and sighed. Yeah, the trip was going to be a waste of time, and now it looked like it was going to take even longer than he had planned.

Cheng was watching the fight play out, and had his own snowball half-formed in his hands - just deciding on who of the three he would throw it at, when Wayan put a hand on his shoulder. The man had a devious grin on his face.

"I've got a better destination for that snowball," he said. "And I'll pay you if you do it."

The snowball fight was getting just a bit too drawn out for Cortes, even though it had gone on for barely a minute. "Alright, we've got to go check out this weather station." The fight continued. "Hey! Listen…"

Mahad, Dahlia and Lena suddenly stopped, and gave Cortes their full attention. This was not because they had finally heard him. It was more to do with the fact that their captain now had a smashed snowball sliding down the side of his face, and a very shocked expression to go with it.

There was total silence, until Cheng let out a small 'meep' noise. Cortes looked across at him with his eyes. "Cheng…"

"I didn't mean…" Cheng looked around nervously, beginning to think that getting paid wasn't really worth it. "Wayan…" He pointed.

At that point Wayan burst out laughing. "I'm sorry… you're so…" The rest of his sentence was lost in his laughing fit, and the man looked like he was practically going to fall over at any second.

"It's not funny…" grumbled Cortes, wiping off what was left of the snowball.

Wayan didn't seem like he was going to stop laughing at any time soon. The others were starting to wonder whether they should continue or not, and Cheng had sidled away from Wayan, and out from under Cortes' glare.

"… it… is…" insisted Wayan, between trying to breathe.

Something flew through the air, and exploded on Wayan's chest so hard that he lost his balance – which, at any rate, was barely there due to the laughing fit – and he crashed into the snow behind him. He lay there for a second, before sitting back up and brushing snowflakes out of his hair. He wasn't laughing anymore.

"Now that," said Cortes, trying desperately to keep a straight face, "was funny."

And again, the snowballs started to fly.

----

Aboard the Saint Nazaire, the Vector looked through the forward windows, and sighed. They were supposed to be checking out the weather station. But no, instead they were throwing snow around! He sat down in one of the forward pilot chairs, crossed his arms, and huffed. Why did no one take his work seriously?


End file.
